Just Breathe
by franksbarcelona
Summary: The flock are on the run, stopping at places here and there...meanwhile Iggy is trying to get Max and Fang together...what a sneaky pyro. Rated T 'cause i'm not sure where this'll go. FAX!
1. Chapter 1: Embarrassments

**A/N** - Hey everyone! So this is my first story on fanfic, and I hope you like it!

* * *

**Just Breathe - Chapter 1  
**

My name's Max, Maximum Ride. I live with my family, but technically we don't actually live anywhere because we're on the run, and stop at places here and there. We call ourselves the Flock: Me, Fang and Iggy, who are all fourteen years old; Nudge, who's twelve, and Gazzy and Angel, who are eight and six, and are blood-siblings. However, we're not like most kids in the world. We have wings on our backs, so we can fly. We fly all over America, enjoying that refreshing, relaxing sensation we all get whilst flying; it's the most enjoyable thing in the entire world, and if you haven't experienced that yet, then _you should try it sometime!_ We also found a dog in New York a couple of months ago, whose name is Total, and he can talk. He can be quite irritating at times. Although we're not all related, we've known and grown up with each other since we were all born: it really feels like we're a strong, proper family.

Right now, we've stopped in a rather shmancy hotel in Arizona for the night, because we all get tired after a long flight. And plus, the younger kids, and Total, all get _seriously_ cranky.

"I call dibs on that room!" Angel practically screamed into my now throbbing ear, and started to jump up and down like a puppy performing tricks. Iggy _really _shouldn't have given Angel that extra chocolate bar...that pyro shall pay...

"Ugh! Angel, that's so not fair! You know I called dibs first! I love rooms with a view and a mirror so I can do my hair like that girl's we saw in the lobby and I want an extra-bouncy queen-size bed that has those super-cool control thingies that let you move the bed up and down and vibrate and all that stuff! Maaaaax, speaking of stuff could we go to the mall while we're here? I really really really wanna buy some new sneakers 'cause they've - hey Iggy, what the heck are you doing? I can still talk you know!"

Iggy clasped his hand on Nudge's caramel-coloured nose, obviously thinking that it was her mouth. Iggy's blind, from an experiment done by some scientists back when he was little. Sometimes I forget that he's blind, because he walks - and flies - around like he's been in the place a thousand times already. Fang chuckled slightly, and smoothly pushed Iggy's arm down to Nudge's 24/7 mouth, smirking. Gazzy, Angel, Fang, Total, Nudge and I burst into hysterical laughter; meanwhile Iggy's face turned 12 shades of scarlet, which caused even _more _laughter between us all. You gotta love that kid.

After we recovered from that hilarious moment, Angel and Nudge burst into the hotel room in the middle of the traditionally-decorated corridor, and at the same time Iggy and Gazzy flew (not literally) into the next room, already scheming their next antic. Iggy sniggered when Fang and I were left alone in the quiet corridor, and I sent Iggy the best death-glare I could handle whilst being a little bit embarrassed. Iggy has been trying to get Fang and me together ever since I accidentally tripped and fell on top of him on a beach in California about a month ago. He never stops saying that "we're perfect for each other" and "we were meant to be". I mean come on! Humiliating, _much?_

Fang sent me a look that said _he is seriously pushing it this time_, when Iggy interrupted and said in a freaky tone, "We'll just go leave you too _lovebirds_ alone..." He moved his eyebrows up and down as Gazzy slapped him a high-five. Fang shrugged and casually walked into our assigned bedroom with an impassive mask on his face, which he normally does; it's starting to get on my nerves.

I am really not looking forward to how this night will end...

-Max

* * *

**A/N** - So yeah, that was the first chapter. Please R&R as I would love to know what people think. Comments, suggestions and anything else are much loved! Thanks!

_Malli Ride :) _

P.S. the next chapter will be up soonish...depending on how many reviews i get (if i get any, that is) ;)


	2. Chapter 2: The trouble with birdkids

**A/N** - Sooo, chapter 2 is up! This chapter is a bit longer than the last one, and i hope you like it!

*****Some of the ideas in this chapter belong to my friends Fake Jang, Mazzy Pow, Nudge-the-penguin, and Hyat. They all gave me some tips! So thanks guys! :)

_Disclaimer:_ My friends told me that i forgot to add one of these in, so i'm doing it now. i hope it still counts...

I **do not** own Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy or Angel. Or the actual book Maximum Ride. James Patterson does. And i do not own Lady Gaga (her manager owns her) Twilight or New Moon, or the Earth. (although owning the earth would be pretty cool...)

**

* * *

Just Breathe - Chapter 2: The trouble with bird-kids**

Oh God. Oh dear freaking God. Why _me? _I thought these things only happen in embarrassing cheesy movies. Well, I guess that makes my life officially an embarrassing cheesy movie. GREAT.

"Fang, could you move over just a tad? You're taking up like, three quarters of the bed!"

Yeah, that's right folks. I, Maximum Ride, am sharing a bed with the utterly annoying wannabee emo bird-kid. And right now he is really _really _annoying me. We don't get to sleep in beds often, so one bed was a complete luxury for us; however I didn't know that sleeping in a _single _bed with another person would be this cramped and..._hot._

"No." Wow, he's rude. "Just go to sleep."

"But Fang you're -" I was rudely interrupted with a very loud snore. Wait a second, Fang never used to snore...

"FANG, STOP MESSING WITH ME AND MOVE OVER!!!" What, you didn't think I can be tough?

No response. Just what I thought. I punched him really hard in the shoulder, which would break any normal human's shoulder blade easily. For us bird-kids, it would just hurt extremely badly for a while, but he'll live.

"Fang!" I hissed into his ear, and then started poking him in the chest. Hey, this is actually quite fun! I started poking him in time to a song that Iggy was humming on the flight to the hotel. It was something like "Love Game" by some weird lady with an even weirder name. It was catchy.

"_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick; I wanna take a ride on ya disco-stick! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" Iggy started to do little dance moves in mid-flight, twirling around here and then. Fang and I started cracking up, seeing as Iggy thought that we were all too engaged in flying to look at him. Nudge joined in with Iggy and so did Angel. They mimicked his moves and flew in circles above him, giving the rest of the flock an air-concert. Iggy sure knows how to add some oomph into our lives!_

Right, so now you're caught up on _that _detail, let's go back to the annoying-Fang-situation I'm in over here. He scooted over some more, and - started _wrapping his arms around me? _ Okay, this guy is seriously gonna get it in the morning. I started to thrash around in his firm grip around me. I bashed the TV remote control on his head numerous times. Nothing. He wouldn't budge. Oh God, if there is a God up there somewhere, _SAVE ME NOW!!! _

Man it's really started to heat up in here. If I could just stretch out a bit and reach for the thermostat, I could turn it down a couple of notches. I stretched out of the bed as far as the sleeping-Fang would allow me to. Yes! I got it, now I just have to move the knob...

_Max, what on Earth are you doing??? _ I couldn't help it - I shrieked. And then I fell out of the bed, which _really_ hurt. Man, hotels are _dangerous!_

Oh, did I forget to mention? Our little six-year-old Angel is a sneaky, devious, miniature mind-reader. And she can send messages into your mind, like she just did now. She normally does it on the most _convenient times. _(note major sarcasm)

**Thanks for scaring me to hell, Angel! **_Hey, I got you out of the bed, didn't I?! _**Yeah, whatever. But thanks. Fang is being so annoying. Could you read his mind for me and see if he's asleep? **_Sure Max! _

There was a long silence, which meant that Angel was doing what I asked. Did I mention that I love her to bits?

Now that I was out of the bed, I felt like a bunny that had just come out of its burrow after a long winter; I was free! I glanced at the digital clock on the bed stand; it read 4:00AM. I definitely wouldn't be able to get any more sleep now, so I hopped onto the comfy couch in the corner of the suite and flicked on the TV. It was some weird film about vampires who are enemies with werewolves. Weird. People these days just don't know how to make good entertainment.

_Hey Max? He's out cold alright. What did you do to his shoulder? In his dream he keeps complaining about how much his shoulder hurts, so I'm guessing it's got something to do with you._

**He wouldn't move! Even punching him didn't wake him up! Anyway sweetie, get back to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us.**

_Okay Max, sure thing! Don't do anything bad to Fang! I mean it!_

I mentally rolled my eyes, and I heard Angel let out a big sigh, which I tried to ignore. I decided to watch this vampire film. Maybe it won't be so bad. I took a glance over at Fang, who was now sprawled over the entire bed, his head and feet were dangling off each end. Well, at least _someone _in here enjoyed themselves. On the TV, a brunette girl just rode away on a motor-cycle. That's what I feel like doing right now: flying away into the early rising sun, and letting all of my worries and thoughts drift out of my head.

-Max

**

* * *

A/N** - Got any suggestions? Comments? You know what to do ;)

Oh and there's a new, original character coming soon...

Malli Ride


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected visitors

**A/N- Hey! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in, I dunno, about a month? Today was probably the only day when I got less than 4 pieces of homework, so...yeah. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's New Years Eve, and today we're heading for New York City. Fang is surprisingly keen on going to the Big City tonight, which isn't really much like him at all. Normally, he's hanging around in a corner, trying to look emo (it doesn't work; we all know that Fang is as hyper-active as the Igster on the inside. Well, at least I think everyone knows). I have absolutely no idea why he's so eager to go, I mean what's there to do in New York on New Year's Eve anyway? The rest of the flock are being very enthusiastic about this trip too, but for me, it's just another time where I have to worry like a terrified panicky mother about her little bird-children. Not that I am a terrified mum - I'm panicky, yes, but Maximum Ride is _never_ scared. Fang just entered the room from the shower, so I have to hide this diary before he sees it. _

_-Max_

"Hey Fang, get dressed and packed 'cause we're leaving in ten minutes," I said, "And try not to be late!" I folded my arms across my chest and raised an eyebrow, trying to make myself look leaderly and prepared.

"When have I ever been late, Max?" Fang mimicked my exact position; it was like looking in a gender-changing mirror - he sure knows how to put me in awe.

"Uh, good point," I blushed, and as if on cue, he smiled demonically at me. How does he do these things?! "Just don't be late, okay?"

"Sure thing, Max," Fang casually leaned against the sofa that wasn't there, and the next thing I knew, he had toppled backwards, hit his head on the lamp, which fell on his head, and he himself fell onto the CD player. Yowza. The CD that was inside was a sound effects CD, so naturally, the sound that came on was the classic not-funny-joke drum roll.

I burst into hysterical laughter, when I realised that he was probably in a lot pain, so I did the lady-like thing and said "Ok, so, I'm just gonna leave you to...fix yourself up." I had to leave before another laugh broke out again.

When I exited the room, I heard a fist bash against the door and Fang curse to himself. Poor guy.

After that awkward scenario, I walked straight into the steaming shower and let myself float away with the bubbles that were circling around me. I could've stayed like that forever, drenching myself in the heavenly warm water, but of course, I had to face the awaiting flock, probably already planning what we're doing for next New Year's Eve. When I towelled myself mostly dry, I peeped out of the door into mine and Fang's suite living room. The flock were all talking excitedly about something I couldn't make out, so I opened the door, and that's when seven alarmed faces turned to face me. What, did I have a huge zit or something? Hold on a second, let's rewind. Did I just say _seven faces_?

"Who - " Angel answered my question for me, out loud, "Max, meet Shadow; Shadow, meet Max!"

Shadow had deep black eyes that had a slight purple shine, and her long, straight hair was midnight black. Her skin, however, was incredibly pale, and she was just a bit taller than me. She was quite pretty, and her all-black clothes made her look a bit gothic. She didn't exactly look like one of _them_, but you can never be too sure...

"It's nice to meet you, Max. From what I've heard, you're the flock's leader, right?"

"Um, yes, yes I am, but why are you here? Has Jeb sent you here to kidnap us and take us back to _the school? _Or are you some new generation of eraser that's in human form? Or do you work for Ter Borcht or Mr Chu or Dr Hagen-Daaz or -"

"You mean Dr Gunther-Hagen?"

"Whatever Angel."

"Max, it's ok. Shadow isn't with the School or the Institute or anything like that; I mean I wouldn't have let her in other wise! Just hear her out, okay?"

"Let's just get to the point here, alright?" Shadow said, anxiously. The flock and I all nodded cautiously, so Shadow gingerly opened her coat, to reveal a pair of glistening black wings with grey specks on them. Six mouths dropped to the floor as we stared in shock at the sight in front of us. How could this be happening? Me, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, The Gasman and Angel were the only kids on the planet with avian DNA! I forced my mouth shut and tried to comprehend what was happening here.

"What the feathers..." I tried to say something useful, but nothing came out. This is impossible! All the other species of DNA Combinants all expired months ago! It just can't be!

I kept repeating those words over and over to myself, trying to figure out a solution as to how this winged-girl existed.

"So, you like 'em? I think they're pretty neat, but they could've turned out better." Shadow smiled at me innocently, and glanced at her wings, and sighed, as if she was the most naive person on the planet. I didn't buy it.

"Listen up, kid," I snarled as viciously as I could, "You better tell us who or what you're working for and why the heck you're here, and otherwise I'll kick ya where the sun don't shine. You got that?"

She looked at me like a like a lost puppy, and for a second I felt a small amount of sympathy towards her, but only for a second. The flock were now surrounding her and even Total sent her dagger-eyes. I raised them well.

Just as I was about to squeeze some words out of her, there was a faint knock at the door. Oh joy. I mean, how _clich__é__. _ Angel whispered "Uh oh," and that is when I knew that my world was starting to crumble. _Again._

Whatever was behind that door must've been bad, because when Angel says "Uh oh", it's seriously bad.

* * *

**If you want to, please feel free to review - all criticisms and suggestions are taken into account! I will work on them now, if not then later :) **

**And I have a quick question for you guys: what do _you_ think are better...**

**a) Ninjas**

**b) Spies**

**c) New breed of eraser**

**-Malli Ride**


End file.
